Tiny Avengers
by UnattributedWritter
Summary: An experiment gone wrong transforms the Avengers and one God of Mischief into children. Leaving S.H.I.E.L.D. to deal with 7 tiny terrors. What kind of havoc will the children wreak on Agents Hill and Coulson? Set after the events of the movie and Coulson is still alive AU
1. Chapter 1

**Not sure where this came from, but I hope you guys enjoy it. It's set after the events of the movie and Coulson is still alive (because screw Overlord Whedon that's why!). Anyways it's a oneshot unless you want more so let me know! (The Avengers are not mine)**

* * *

"_Banner no! Don't start the machine!" _

The hellicarrier trembled and droned as an explosion ruptured the science labs. S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Maria Hill sprinted through the halls as sirens flashed.

"Hill, Fury wants you in the science labs yesterday it's a code white," Agent Phil Coulson's voice echoed in her earpiece.

"Code White? I didn't even know we had that color!" Hill answered back.

"It's best if you see for yourself ma'am," and with that the comm. went silent.

It took some finesse to maneuver through the debris of the science labs, but Hill finally made it to the center of the explosion where Fury was. "Sir what happened? I was up on the command deck and then everything went south."

"Agent Hill, until things are fixed on this end you will be accompanying Agent Coulson to Stark Tower," Fury's response caught Hill off guard. Why would she, as second in command, need to follow Coulson to Stark Tower?

"Sir I'm not following. I have duties aboard this carrier and I at least have the clearance to know what I am going into." Hill stated not wanting to be kept in the dark.

Fury didn't have time for twenty questions, especially, with his most seasoned agent, "Hill I gave you an order not a suggestion get to Stark Tower and Coulson will debrief you," Fury stormed off leaving Hill in the wake of the explosion. She analyzed her surrounding noting that if this had been an encounter with the Hulk there would have been more collateral damaged. It was a controlled area of carnage meaning that whatever had triggered the explosion was small—deadly but small. More importantly all the Avengers were absent, but last time she checked security footage Banner and Stark were in these very labs. Looks like they got a little carried away with whatever they were working. "Damn heroes use our resources and don't even bother to clean up after themselves," Not wanting to waste another minute she headed to a twinjet; the sooner she got there the sooner things could be explained.

Maria Hill arrived at Stark Tower, which had finally been repaired, within two hours. She had to admit Stark did know how to flaunt his ego well.

"Welcome to Stark Tower Agent Hill," JARVIS, Stark's VI, walked her through the lobby and up to the elevator. Once she reached the top floor a rather flustered Pepper Potts greeted her.

"Thank goodness you're here I don't think Phil and I can hold out much longer," She grabbed Hill by the wrist and dragged her along to a side room.

"I am the future king bow before me MORTALS!" A small child no older than seven ran past her.

"Maria you have to catch Loki," Potts scrambled to catch the boy's shirt collar but missed.

Maria was a bit more agile and managed to catch Loki by the shirt collar pulling him back. She held his arm with a vice grip as he squirmed and struggled to break free. "Did you just say this is Loki?"

"Hill you're here!" It was Coulson with a small girl wrapped tightly around his leg. Her bright red hair reminded her distinctly of Agent Romanov. "I guess it's time we explain."

"That would be preferable," Hill remarked as she dragged Loki back into the room, which had been set up as a daycare of sorts.

They closed the door and Hill sat on a small chair while small children ran rampant around the room. "Experiment gone wrong," were the first words to come out of Coulson's mouth, "Banner had a breakthrough and found a possible way to control the other guy; it didn't work."

"Obviously, what about Loki?" Hill motioned to the boy who was sitting in the corner in time out.

"He's the one that fiddled with the machine."

"How? Last time I checked Loki was in containment on Asgard."

"He escaped two weeks ago and was hiding under the radar for quite some time. Thor came back to Earth when he got a tip Loki was here," Coulson finally managed to pry the girl from his leg and she pouted turning around and sitting Indian-style on the floor.

"What exactly did the machine do?" Hill was trying her best not to lash out at the boy throwing legos at her head.

"Well it was originally designed to reduce the gamma radiation, but it only registered to Banner's DNA signature, so we have no idea what it does. We have Dr. Hank Pym working on reconstructing what Banner created."

"That doesn't explain why it turned everyone into children or why I was roped into this babysitting job," Hill gave Coulson a stern look crossing both her arms. She had sat in the room long enough to piece the situation together.

"We're working on that and Fury wants to keep this within a small circle of people. The Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. have a lot of enemies and if word gets out it could be bad," Coulson had to admit he didn't like leading Agent Hill along. Her wrath was probably more dangerous than Fury's.

"Anthony Stark! I told you not to play with the Lincoln Logs," Pepper Potts who had been quietly listening shouted across to young Stark, who quickly backed away from what looked to be a scale model of the Tower.

"My father is Howard Stark and he doesn't let his secretaries tell me what to do," Tony stuck his tongue out at Potts.

"Tony do you want to join your friend in the timeout corner?" Potts stood with her hips on her hands.

"No Pepper," Tony sulked off dissatisfied with his defeat.

Potts turned back to the two agents, "Unfortunately I can't stay I have urgent company matters to attend to. She gave Maria a list that included diets and schedules of all the children. "Don't let Tony near the Lincoln Logs they almost collapsed on Thor last time he built something. Clint likes to throw things but you've already experience that. Thor isn't allowed to touch anything especially the action figures. He almost knocked Loki out when he hit him over the head. Loki is still Loki, Natasha isn't allowed to play hide n' seek, and Bruce has a nasty temper. Luckily, it doesn't include the Hulk"

"And Rogers?" Hill motioned to the boy sitting at the table coloring.

"Steve is probably the most well behaved. He enjoys coloring but make sure he always has red and blue crayons," with that Pepper Potts escaped from the room.

Coulson got up also, "Wait you're leaving too!"

"Fury wants me keeping an eye on Pym to make sure he stays on tasks. He tends to get side tracked," Coulson bowed out fast leaving a very flustered Maria Hill. He and Fury will have to pay dearly later on, but neither of them were ever good with kids.

Somehow Maria Hill had drawn the short straw. She would make Fury and Coulson pay, but for now, she had to survive.

* * *

**Please Read and Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, it was not my intention to continue, but my sister threatened to take my life if I didn't. I do apologize for the wait I work long hours and the muses were being rather difficult to find. I didn't expect such a large response and for that I thank you guys.**

**Enjoy! (Avengers/Marvel are not mine)**

* * *

Maria Hill had been on many missions of varying danger, but none could have prepared her for this. She would need to see S.H.I.E.L.D's psychiatrist after the mission was complete, and any thought of having kids was completely destroyed within the first hour of being around the young "heroes," if they could be called that. She had lost track of Natasha and JARVIS was currently running a scan on the tower to find her; Loki and Thor were rolling on the ground beating the snot out of each other—maybe if Hill was lucky they would tire each other out, but in the meantime Hill had a bigger problem. Somehow Bruce and Tony had escaped, probably the same way Natasha did, and were running amok on the floor. JARVIS assured her they wouldn't be able to get to any of the science labs, but those two had high IQs as adult and she wasn't about to test if they have high IQs as kids.

"Maria! Maria!" Clint was tugging on her pant leg, "I'm hungry can we eat pleaaaaaase!" Surprisingly Agent Barton had been a lesser problem and, unlike his adult counterpart, followed orders a little better. He still threw things, Hill was pretty sure that was something that couldn't be fixed.

At the mention of food Thor and Loki ceased their brawl and bolted upright, "Is it time for the feast?" Thor asked jubilantly. Even Steve perked his head up from his coloring book, which was almost complete.

Once the children had the notion of food on the mind there was probably going to be no way out of it, luckily Hill was a decent cook; maybe it would even win her over with the children or at least lure Natasha, Tony, and Bruce back. She hadn't ever remembered being this needy as a child, but, then again, she didn't have the best of childhood to look back on. "Yes Clint we can eat, but you guys have to promise to sit nicely at the table. No throwing food, or trying to hit each other, and Steve you have to keep your color book in the playroom. Deal?"

The children grumbled but begrudgingly agreed, "But Ms. Hill what about the others?" Steve asked timidly.

"They'll be punished later, but for now if they don't show up then they don't get to eat," Hill looked over all the children, who now sported fear in their eyes. Maybe it was better to be feared than loved in this case. Hill unlocked the door and JARVIS lead her to the kitchen, which happened to be next to the living room. She noticed and large TV and secretly thanked Stark for sparing no expense on it; after finding the remote she flicked it on and turned it to Spongebob, "That should keep them occupied long enough to let me cook," Hill sighed with relief and made her way to the kitchen. Pepper had left the fridge stuffed with an assortment of food giving Hill a plethora of ideas of meals, however, she opted for simple rather than extravagant, as she wasn't sure how picky the kids were. "Since when do I care about what they would like and don't like?" Hill shook her head as she got a pot and pan for the pasta and ground beef. By the time food was ready she noticed two more heads had joined the group of mesmerized kids—there was a slight tug on her leg and she looked down to see Natasha.

"Ms. Hill I'm sorry," the girl looked down, "I managed to find a way out and Tony and Bruce made me show them. I promise we didn't break anything. I kept my eye on them." Natasha timidly held on and Hill wondered how such a small girl became such a lethal assassin.

Hill patted the girl on the head, "I'll deal with you, Tony, and Bruce later, but for now lets eat!"

The kids sprang up from their TV-trace and ran for the table, she had never seen a more unruly bunch get quiet so fast. While she was busy dishing out the food her phone went off, it was Coulson. "Coulson you better have good news for me," Hill demanded.

"Ah well, Dr. Pym is working as fast as possible, but we are still unsure what exactly Loki did to Banner's machine," Coulson fumbled with his words—he never fumbled.

"Then why are you calling Agent?" Maria continued to dish out the meal with ferocity and anger.

"Well for one we wanted to confirm you were still alive and two to let you know what we thought was going to be a few days to fix might actually be a few weeks," Coulson held his breath for what would come out of Hill's mouth.

Hill grounded her teeth expelling all emotion from her system, "You tell Pym there is no way in hell I will take care of these kids for more than a week. He has one week. Got it? One week or Fury be damned I will personally come over there and make everyone's lives ten times worse. Oh and Agent, I expect you here tomorrow assisting me."

"Yes ma'am," Coulson quickly hung up and wondered who really was in charge of S.H.I.E.L.D. He may have had orders to assist Pym, but Fury didn't just experience Hill's open, bone chilling threat.

"Do you hate us?" Hill spun around to see Tony looking quizzically at her.

"No I don't hate you I have no reason to hate you," she replied coolly.

"Then why are you always angry?" Tony question struck a note with the other kids who all nodded their heads.

Rubbing her temple she exhaled a long sigh, "I'm angry because people never follow orders."

"Soooooo if we listened to you more you wouldn't have to yell at Phil?" Tony asked with a mouthful of pasta.

Hill let out a chuckle, which had the other children grinning as well—it had been some time since she had heard her own laugh. Since when had Phil become so good with kids? Probably all the Supernanny episodes he watches. "If all of you can follow orders better than I will gladly stop yelling at Phil."

"Good because mom and dad shouldn't fight," Bruce chimed as he continued you to chow down on the meal.

Maria Hill looked at Bruce horrified. She hoped to God that they would have no recollection of their time as kids; she was a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent not the Avenger's soccer mom.

* * *

**Review are always nice.**

**A/N: I'll try and get these chapters out as fast as possible, but with work it's all up in the air. **


	3. Chapter 3

**So trying to apologize would seem pointless because I know all of you must be furious at me for making you wait, but honestly work just drains me. Working customer service means you deal with horrible people. Anyways, I'm on vacation from work and finally willed myself to write. The chapter is heavy on the Hill/Coulson relationship but it isn't angsty. Just some nice Hill/Coulson moments. Enjoy! (Avengers are not mine).**

* * *

Hill couldn't fathom how Phil Coulson had managed to get every little devil on his side. Maybe it was his quiet demeanor or maybe she should just watch Supernanny, because Coulson was catnip to the children. Within moments of his arrival the kids had calmed down and were now sitting in a circle listening to him tell some fantastical story of a brave knight and a lovely maiden. She would have found it endearing to see such a harden S.H.I.E.L.D. agent act so domestic, but she was so relieved that the kids were out her care for the time being.

After she had threatened Coulson, Fury cleared for the device to be moved to Stark's labs, and currently both Reed Richards and Hank Pym were working on a way to fix the machine. First, however, she had to knock some heads or in this case two very egotistical scientists. Coulson may have a way with kids but Hill has a way with big egos. She was probably one of the few agents who could go head to toe with Tony Stark and make him back down, the other of course being Pepper Potts. When she was certain Coulson had the children in control she headed to the elevators and took it to the basement.

Of course they were arguing and Hill just stormed into the fray ready to tear them down. She felt sorry because she wasn't in a good mood. "Gentlemen, unless you are arguing about which Avenger should try the machine first then I suggest you get back to work!" She barked and both men flinched. Hill, when she was in the zone, was a force of nature-a real ice queen.

"I can't work! How Stark even managed to work in these conditions is beyond me," Reed Richards was rather vain at times, how Susan Storm ever saw past this was beyond Hill, but she wasn't here to listen to him complain.

"Well Dr. Richards, if you really are the smartest man in the world then surely, you could overcome such modest accommodations," passive aggression was Hill's favorite pastime and it really set people on edge. Richard's jaw clamped together—Hill frightened him to no end.

The quieter Hank Pym spoke up, "The conditions are just fine but," Pym hesitated trying to find the right words, "We've, well, hit a snag." Pym shifted uncomfortably.

Hill glared, "A snag? We put two of the smartest men in the same room and there's a snag." Hill's quick temper was already spilling over. The two men weren't fighting over the poor conditions but rather at their own inability to resolve the task at hand. Hill steadied her breath, "What's the situation and how can we fix it?"

Richards spoke this time, "The machine is beyond repair and Loki's destroyed most of Banner's notes meaning there isn't a way to replicate the machine with similar desired effects."

"Then build a new one," Hill stated as she walked off, "You aren't trying to duplicate Banner's machine I don't need more heroes becoming children. Get me a machine that changes them back, and Doctors I don't like it when people waste my time." Both scientists looked at each other knowing full well the price of making Maria Hill wait.

Hill never put much stock in science or heroes in general. She came from a hard life where the only way to get by was through hard work, and she was okay with that. It defined her, made her stronger than most agents. It certainly bought her respect—in the form of fear. When she arrived at the top floor she found all the children passed out on the floor. "What's your secret Coulson? Knockout gas?" Hill rolled her eyes at Coulson who was sitting on a stool in the kitchen.

"Knockout gas on children younger than 13 years of age is prohibited under S.H.I.E.L.D. regulations," of course he would know every syllable of the regulations handbook. Phil Coulson probably knew it better than Fury himself. In fact, he corrected Hill from time to time when she became a little too hot-blooded on missions. Hill was working with S.H.I.E.L.D. for quite some time before Coulson arrived, but Coulson moved fast through the ranks and soon became her partner on most missions. They knew very well how the other worked—rumor mills often called them the power couple. She scoffed at such classifications; Coulson was and is simply an asset to S.H.I.E.L.D. and a reliable partner on missions.

"Right, of course it is, doesn't mean that it wouldn't help," she opened the fridge pulling out two beers, handing one to Coulson.

"Feels a little domestic doesn't it," Coulson accepted the beer.

"Maybe that's why you can deal with the little demons. I for one never wish to live the domestic life. It all seems rather slow," Hill nursed her beer cautiously eyeing Coulson, "I've always preferred the allure of big guns than to the white picket fence."

Coulson chuckled, "Of course Hill only you, but haven't you even thought of a life beyond this?"

The question seemed odd to Hill. Coulson wasn't one to talk about personal life let alone hopes and dreams. "You of all people should know that in our line of work it's best not to hope for something more. It's the price we pay to do what we do," Hill was loyal to S.H.I.E.L.D. to the bitter end and never gave herself a second to thought about other things.

"Well I guess that's what makes you the better agent," he took one final swig of his beer and Hill looked at him skeptically trying to understand the meaning behind the words—he wanted to say more but something prevented him from doing so. The silence between them grew until a faint murmuring of voices could be heard in the far corner of the room. The Avengers were awake, refreshed, and full of energy.

"Maria! You're back!" Clint ran over tugging Natasha along and launched himself at Hill. Panicking that one of them might get hurt she went to catch Clint; what she didn't account for was the weight and the offset in her balance sent her tumbling to the ground with Clint in her arms. Hill groaned trying to regain control of the situation and that's when she heard it, a rather throaty almost condescending laugh resonating from Phil Coulson. He certainly smiled but she had never heard him laugh. "Maria's back! Let's dog pile her!" Bruce also exclaimed and soon every Avenger—even Loki jumped into the pile. Hill was at the children's' mercy as they laughed and crushed her under their weight; all the while she could hear Coulson laughing that lofty laugh of his.

"Coulson what did you tell them," Hill was completely crushed and only her muffled voice could be heard under the dog pile. "Phil this isn't funny," Coulson stopped for only a moment—did she just use his first name? He was about to break it up when a strange noise emitted from Hill's direction. It started out as a muffled snicker that soon turned into a high-pitched laugh. Tony had started to tickle Hill and soon all the children joined in the torture. Of all the things Coulson thought Maria Hill to be ticklish was not one of them.

"Please Coulson," she heaved trying to catch her breath tears formed on the corner of her eyes as she continued to laugh, "Make them stop." However, the more Hill laughed the more the children continued their incessant tickling.

Coulson was so entranced by Hill's laugh that he almost didn't hear her pleas for help, "I swear to God if you don't get them to stop!"

A laughing Maria Hill was not intimidating of any sort, "But agent Hill you've been in much dangerous situations before," he shrugged his shoulders, "Besides, my babysitting shift is over have fun Maria."

Hill watched as Coulson walked off with a haughty smirk on his face leaving her at the mercy of seven children once again.

* * *

**If you're up for it please read and review. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Definitely more Tinyvengers next chapter, and yes Hill and Coulson will be babysitting together soon. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I've deleted all my other stories because I hated the writing but I couldn't delete this one. The truth is I haven't wanted to write anything at all, but I had this sitting in my drafts for two months now and I finally got around to dishing it out. I won't guarantee a fast update and apology probably isn't worth much. So for the time being enjoy if you're actually still into it. (Characters are not mine).**

* * *

Last time on Tiny Avengers:

_Agent Phil Coulson left Agent Maria Hill to the mercies of seven tiny Avengers. As of now the Avengers have been tiny for over two weeks with no progress made on the new machine. _

Agent Coulson wasn't quite sure how it happened or why for that matter, but he was paired once again with Agent Maria Hill on the most unusual of missions. The Avengers had become restless after nearly two weeks in Stark's tower and demanded that Hill take them outside. Reluctantly, Hill approached Fury stating that rowdy Avengers were not good for anyone, and it went without saying that Hill was feeling equally entrapped within the tower walls. Of course, when she called Fury she mentioned needing back up and dropped Coulson's name. So here they were in plain clothes looking after a bunch of kids in Central Park. It was a warm and sunny day and Coulson sat on a bench oddly close to Hill as they observed the children. He glanced absentmindedly at Hill noticing how normal she looked without her uniform on. She wore a loose fitting gray V-neck and blue jeans, and all the stress she normally carried around seemed to dissipate. It was painfully obvious that Hill hardly got to relax; probably why she insisted on taking the children out into the city. Of course if he knew Maria Hill at all she was anything but relaxed.

Hill was anything but relaxed in fact, she had to concentrate on her breathing to keep from having a panic attack. Seven tiny children were running around central park. If anything were to happen the consequences would be disastrous; she should have never let Natasha convince her to take all the children outside. Truth is, she wasn't even sure how they convinced her. Especially, since she hated plain-clothes assignments. Part of her felt naked without her S.H.I.E.L.D uniform and she felt even more exposed without a weapon. Taking a deep breath she sighed thinking back to the previous day when Natasha had brought up the subject.

"_Maria! I'm bored!" the little girl yawned flopping on floor. She was really over dramatic, though not nearly as dramatic as Tony. Hill snickered slightly. Clint had seen Natasha fall and ran over to see if she was ok. Even as children they still looked out for each other._

"_Tasha you ok?" Clint asked trying to help her up._

"_No I'm not ok. I'm bored!" Natasha wrenched her arm from Clint's grip and sat Indian-style on the floor. "I want to go outside Maria!" Maria had never seen any of the Avengers throw such a tantrum; she certainly never expected it from Natasha. Natasha's outburst had come to Thor's attention._

"_Fire-hair is correct! I too wish to play outside!" Thor cried swinging his inflatable hammer that Coulson had bought into order to calm the boy's antics. Soon all the other Avengers were sitting on the floor pouting with Natasha. Even Loki sat with them also wishing to go outside. Maria was trying not to laugh at how adorable they were acting—she had been doing that a lot…laughing that is. These children were still a pain in her ass but they made her laugh; something that hasn't happened in quite some time. _

_A silence fell among the children as they turned around to stare at her, waiting with anticipation for her answer. Maria understood their frustration they hadn't been allowed anywhere besides a few floors in Stark Tower's and Maria was also feeling the walls start to close in. She took a deep breath conceding defeat—that was something she also gained looking after the kids, the ability to compromise and a willingness to work with them so that they were happy. She never thought the day would come where a compromise was necessary. S.H.I.E.L.D. agents don't compromise on any terms. Damn she was getting soft. "Fine! I'll see what I can do," she grumbled half-heartedly. _

_The children leapt celebrating and that when she heard it from the last person she'd expect, "We love you Maria." She spun around to see Loki looking at his feet a slight tinge of red upon his cheeks. Slacked jaw she just stood there, frozen in place, "What?" Loki looked up pouting slightly, "We were all thinking it!" The children murmured in agreement. _

_When Maria finally came back to her senses she called Fury and after much discussion convinced him to let her take the children out. Of course, she casually dropped Coulson's name into the discussion, something about needing reliable back. _

Flash-forward to the current day and here she was in plain clothes sitting on a bench next to Agent Coulson. Hill glanced at her watch only a couple hours had passed and she groaned. Coulson nudged Hill, "Lighten up, consider this the one vacation you get." He let out a breathless laugh.

"This is anything but a vacation," Maria robotically stated standing up, "I'm going to check on the kids."

Coulson leaped up out of his seat grabbing her shoulder softly, "I think the kids are fine and within eyesight. Try to sit and relax it's a nice day," Hill glared a hole into Coulson's hand, which was still on her shoulder. Huffing she finally sat back down and Coulson gave her a smug smile. Hill returned the smile with a huge eye roll.

"Maria! Maria!" Thor yelled at Hill from the grass, "Steve has fallen. He is wounded!" Both Hill and Coulson looked up and bolted to where the children were running around. When the finally reached the children they saw Steve lying face down on the ground unmoving and feared the worst until they heard him sigh, "leave me here to die."

"Steve is everything alright," Coulson kneeled close to the boy.

Steve let out a heavy sigh his voice was muffled in the grass, "I tripped over my feet n' Clint and Bruce laughed. I'm a failure."

Coulson laughed, "Oh don't worry I was pretty uncoordinated when I was you're age; one time I tripped into a pool and was completely soaked from head to toe. My brothers laughed and poked fun at me." Steve turned his head to Coulson in disbelief, "You know what I did?" The boy shook his head as he sat up, "I pulled them in with me." Coulson pulled in close and whispered something in Steve's ear and a wide grin spread across the boy's face. Steve jumped up and ran after Bruce and Clint screaming at them. Both boys ran screaming in fear.

Hill was laughing and once again Coulson was taken by surprise by how uplifting her laugh could be. "That was nice of you," she looked down at her feet smiling like she was trying to hide the emotion of her face.

"It's all true I was the runt of the family," Coulson shrugged and Hill looked at with slight amusement and awe. Coulson had never divulged his past it was refreshing—made him feel more like a man and less of an agent. Hill quickly put her thoughts aside shielding herself for when Coulson brought up a question regarding her family.

Coulson, sensing the change in her demeanor didn't ask Hill about her family. He was good at reading people and Hill came from a hard life he wasn't stupid, he's heard the rumors.

She waited for the penny to drop but it never did instead Tony came tugging at her shirt, "I'm bored take us to see a movie!" Hill rubbed her temple and the moment between her and Coulson was gone.

Hill and Coulson were both too tired to take the children to the theater so they opted to rent Wreck it Ralph and rope everyone back into Stark Tower. The children insisted that Coulson and Hill sit and watch the movie with them, so both agents were stuck on the floor unable to move.

Natasha sat in Coulson's lap while Clint sat in Hill's. "Why aren't you sitting next to Phil?" Clint whispered in Hill's ear.

"Why would I need to sit next to Phil?" Hill whispered back curious as to boy's inquiries.

"Cause people in love sit next to each other, duh!" Clint threw his hands up in the air almost hitting Hill in the face.

Hill could feel her cheeks grow warm and didn't even dare look over at Coulson. It was preposterous Hill wasn't in love with Coulson. They were just partners trying to fix an unfortunate event.

Meanwhile Coulson was having a similar situation. "Phil…psssssh…you should go sit by Maria," Natasha whispered leaning against his chest.

"We're fine here Natasha," Coulson shook his had a smile on his lips.

Natasha turned in his lap to face him looking at him quizzically, "but I thought you like Maria?"

"I do like Maria"—before he could finish his sentence Natasha cut him off, "then sit with her!" she practically yelled.

It clicked in Coulson's brain what Natasha actually meant and he proceeded to backtrack as best he could, but Natasha once again stopped him, "It's ok your secret is safe with me." Coulson looked over at Maria hoping to catch her eyes, perhaps she was in a similar situation, but to his dismay she remained glued to the TV. A sinking feeling began to build, not over Natasha's words but of the realization he might be falling for Maria Hill.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the mistakes. If I come up with more I'll and post it.**


End file.
